Her Homecoming
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Kepulangannya kali ini terasa sangat berbeda. For Infantrum Mother's Day Challenge.


A/N: For Infantrum Mother's Day Challenge…

**Disclaimer: **Tanabe Yellow-sensei

**Timeline: **Pada volume-volume awal Kekkaishi, ketika pertempurannya belum terlalu serius

**~Her Homecoming~**

#

#

Dengan hanya empat orang lelaki-dan seekor anjing roh-tinggal bersama, rumah keluarga Sumimura memang kurang sentuhan perempuan. Karena itulah, jika terdengar kabar bahwa Sumiko akan pulang, seisi rumah pasti seperti menyambut tamu kehormatan.

Sang ayah, Shuji, akan menyiapkan makanan besar-besaran sambil bersenandung riang. Kakek Shigemori sumringah sepanjang hari, sementara Toshimori bolak-balik pergi ke halaman untuk melihat apakah ibunya sudah datang.

Yah, sebenarnya ada satu orang yang tetap cuek.

Hingga usianya yang keempat belas sekarang ini, Yoshimori tidak menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu bersama ibunya. Sumimura Sumiko adalah kekkaishi berbakat yang memburu ayakashi di suatu tempat-entah di mana, Yoshimori tak pernah tahu. Dan jika dia pulang dalam beberapa okasi berfrekuensi tak tetap-seperti sekarang, pemuda itu tetap tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang istimewa.

Pada pagi hari ketika seisi rumah sibuk mempersiapkan penyambutan akan kepulangan Sumiko, Yoshimori tetap bangun telat seperti biasa, kemudian berpakaian dan menyambar dua kotak kopi susu instan yang diminumnya di jalan menuju sekolah sambil mengantuk.

Begitulah. Yoshimori tetap mengusahakan harinya berjalan seperti biasa, meskipun tentu saja tidak seperti itu pada akhirnya.

Mana disangkanya ketika pulang sekolah, sang ibu berdiri di depan rumah seolah menantinya?

"Kau sudah pulang, Yoshimori," sapa Sumiko, tersenyum tipis. Yoshimori hanya menggumam tak jelas, canggung.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanyanya, dengan kecanggungan yang semakin nyata.

"Menunggumu."

Rona merah menyemburat di wajah Yoshimori. Baginya, yang tidak terbiasa menerima afeksi baik secara fisik maupun oral, hal ini betul-betul membuatnya canggung. Tidak biasanya ibunya seperti ini.

Berjalan cepat-cepat untuk menutupi rasa malunya, Yoshimori mendahului masuk ke kediaman Sumimura. Ketika tiba di dalam, sudah bisa ditebak: penyambutan heboh untuk Sumiko. Suaminya memeluk sambil menangis terharu, Toshimori berseri-seri senang seraya bertanya-tanya riang, dan Kakek Shigemori menyapa basa-basi menanyakan kabar sambil menunggu reuni keluarga selesai. Nantinya dia akan punya waktu khusus untuk bicara serius empat mata dengan putrinya itu.

Sementara Yoshimori langsung melenggang masuk ke kamar dan langsung membaringkan diri. Tasnya digeletakkan begitu saja, bahkan ia tidak mengganti seragam.

Yoshimori memang malas menghadapi hal-hal semacam ini. Walaupun kepulangan ibunya berbeda dengan kepulangan kakaknya, tapi baginya tetap sama saja. Sama merepotkannya.

Sang kekkaishi muda melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepala dan menaikkan kaki kanan untuk bertumpu pada lutut kiri, diakhiri dengan pemejaman mata. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia terlelap.

.

.

"Yoshimori. Bangun."

Perlahan, mata lima watt-nya membuka. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat wajah Sumiko tepat di hadapannya.

"Ibu! Apa-apaan sih!" serunya sambil langsung bangkit dan cepat-cepat mundur. Ibunya tertawa kecil.

"Cepat ganti baju," perintah Sumiko seraya berdiri. "Kau akan pergi dengan Ibu."

"Pergi? Ke mana?"

"Belanja," sang ibu mengedipkan mata sebelum keluar dari kamar putra keduanya itu. Dia terkikik ketika mendengar teriakan "APAAAAA!" dari kamar Yoshimori.

.

.

"Yoshimori, kau mau ini?"

"Tidak."

"Ini?"

"Tidak."

"Ini?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau apa pun kecuali cepat pulang dari sini!" seru Yoshimori sebal, kembali cemberut. Ibunya tersenyum geli melihat sang putra sesekali menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang dikenalnya.

"Bahan-bahan kuemu masih ada?"

"Masih. Kalau habis pun, aku bisa beli sendiri!"

"Lho, kenapa? Sekalian saja. Mumpung sedang belanja. Lagipula kau kan tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang," sahut Sumiko enteng. "Mau tidak? Sebelum kita ke kasir."

"Kita ke kasir saja!" Yoshimori merebut pegangan troli dari ibunya, kemudian buru-buru menjalankannya menuju kasir. Sumiko menggelengkan kepala, terlalu geli melihat tingkah putranya yang di malam hari merupakan kekkaishi penuh dedikasi.

Sambil menenteng plastik belanjaan yang banyak, mereka berdua keluar dari supermarket. Yoshimori sibuk merutuk dan menggerutu dalam hati, berharap ini semua cepat berakhir dan dia kembali berada di kamarnya untuk melanjutkan tidur siang. Kenapa juga tadi dia mau ikut ibunya!

Tapi rupanya keinginannya itu sia-sia saja.

"Hei Ibu, mau ke mana?" tanyanya ketika melihat Sumiko membelok, tidak berjalan lurus yang merupakan jalan ke rumah mereka.

"Ke taman," jawab Sumiko ceria. "Ayo, ikut Ibu."

Dia menarik tangan Yoshimori, setengah menyeret membawanya ke taman.

"Ibu! Apa-apaan sih! Lepaskan aku! Aku mau pulang saja!" teriakan-teriakan Yoshimori membuat mereka diperhatikan orang-orang di sepanjang jalan. Sumiko hanya tersenyum-senyum, sementara Yoshimori tak peduli dan terus berusaha berbalik arah.

Namun akhirnya sampai juga mereka di taman. Sumiko memimpin anaknya yang cemberut untuk duduk di bangku taman yang menghadap ke air mancur.

"Damai sekali rasanya..." Sumiko menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil menghirup udara segar dalam-dalam. "Jarang sekali Ibu bisa rileks seperti ini."

Yoshimori diam saja. Dia masih sibuk menggerutu dalam hati.

"Yoshimori," panggil Sumiko dengan mata terpancang pada air mancur di depannya, "adakah yang ingin kaukatakan pada Ibu?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, adakah yang ingin kautanyakan?"

Kali ini Yoshimori tidak langsung menyahut cepat seperti tadi. Di benaknya terlintas berbagai pertanyaan mengenai Karasumori. Tapi...

Sumiko menoleh dan menatap anaknya yang sedang menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Tidak ada?"

"Aku..." Yoshimori masih menatap tanah, "kenapa aku yang jadi penerus? Kenapa bukan Masamori saja?"

Sang ibu menghela napas panjang.

"Akhirnya kau menanyakan itu pada Ibu," ujarnya. "Kukira kau tidak akan pernah menanyakannya."

"Ibu tahu jawabannya?" kini Yoshimori memandang Sumiko penuh harap.

"Sayang sekali, Ibu sama tidak tahunya seperti kakekmu," Sumiko mengangkat bahu. "Tapi kau adalah yang terpilih, jadi jalanilah takdir itu."

Kembali merengut, Yoshimori mengalihkan pandangan ke air mancur. Ibunya tertawa.

"Kau ini hobi sekali cemberut. Siapa sih yang mengajarimu?"

Tentu saja Yoshimori malah semakin cemberut.

"Kau sudah besar ya," Sumiko mengucek rambut putranya penuh sayang. "Ibu menyesal tidak melihat perkembanganmu dari anak cengeng menjadi kekkaishi berbakat."

Wajah Yoshimori mulai memerah lagi.

"Aku tidak cengeng!"

"Hm, seingat Ibu, dulu ada seorang anak laki-laki yang menangis seharian gara-gara ketahuan ngompol oleh Tokine—"

"Jangan ungkit itu!" teriak Yoshimori dengan wajah semerah tomat. Masih segar di benaknya ketika Tokine menertawai kasur basah bekas ompolnya yang dijemur ayahnya. Hari itu dan beberapa hari setelahnya, Yoshimori mogok ke luar rumah sampai-sampai guru TK-nya datang untuk menanyakan kabarnya.

Sumiko tertawa lagi, kini lebih lama.

"Kau ini lucu sekali, Yoshimori!" ujarnya penuh sayang. "Seharusnya Ibu menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamamu."

Yoshimori diam, berusaha menghilangkan warna merah di mukanya. Kemudian dia bergumam pelan, "Kalau begitu seharusnya Ibu di rumah saja..."

Kini giliran Sumiko yang tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun. Dia menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Yoshimori, lalu tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Yoshimori, seperti apakah Ibu di matamu?"

Seperti apa? Entahlah, Yoshimori tidak tahu. Sejak kecil sampai sekarang, Shuji sang ayah telah menjadi ibu juga baginya dan Toshimori. Kadang dia iri pada Tokine yang ibunya berada di rumah sepanjang hari, tapi dia selalu buru-buru menepis pikiran itu. Sebab dia tahu, Sumiko masih senantiasa pulang, sementara ayah Tokine tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

"Apakah kau membenci Ibu?" Sumiko menanyakan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ditakutkannya. Dia takut mendengar jawabannya, terutama dari Yoshimori. Dari ketiga anaknya, dia paling merasa bersalah terhadap Yoshimori sang penerus penjaga Karasumori.

"Tidak," Yoshimori menjawab perlahan. "Bagiku, Ibu adalah dinding yang harus dilampaui. Sama seperti Masamori," dia terdiam sejenak. "Bedanya, Ibu adalah dinding yang bisa disandari, sedangkan Masamori tidak."

Sumiko mencerna kata-kata itu sambil menatap anak tengahnya. Yoshimori memalingkan wajah, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa canggung setelah mengatakan kalimat barusan.

Seulas senyum muncul di wajah Sumiko. Sekarang dia merasa lega, sangat lega.

"Yoshimori," panggilnya. Begitu Yoshimori menoleh, dia langsung mencium pipinya. Kontan, Yoshimori langsung memerah lagi seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ibu ini apa-apaan sih!" teriaknya, lalu buru-buru melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang mengenalnya. Sumiko tertawa.

"Jangan malu begitu," katanya seraya bangkit dan menjinjing plastik-plastik belanjaan. "Ayo pulang."

Yoshimori masih terpaku beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya membawa plastik yang tersisa dan berlari menyusul ibunya. Ada perasaan asing di dadanya, sensasi aneh yang tak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

Itu adalah perasaan bahagia karena untuk pertama kalinya dia dan Sumiko bisa menghabiskan waktu layaknya ibu dan anak.

**The End**

#

#


End file.
